


A 13x23 coda(sort of)

by Aphroditefounddestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditefounddestiel/pseuds/Aphroditefounddestiel
Summary: The moment before Dean says yes he makes a last minute decision. But can he follow through?





	A 13x23 coda(sort of)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work uploaded to Archive of our own! I hope you enjoy!

Dean turned to face Cas. “Hold on.” that was directed at Michael. He needs to tell Cas something before he does this. “Stay here, please.” Cas glares into Dean's eyes, fire behind his own. “I want to be there.”  
“Cas you gotta stay behind, in case things go wrong.”  
“Dean…”  
“I can't lose you again! I won't let you die again.” Cas isn’t saying anything but, the anger behind his eyes has faded. Dean leans in to finally, finally kiss Cas. Now is better time than any but, he stops an inch away and can't push his face any closer. He can feel Cas holding his breath, as if he even needs to breathe. “I'll come back, I promise.” he turns around again, facing Michael. “Yes.” the familiar glow of an angel taking a vessel fills the room. Dean faces Cas, still him. “I love you.” Cas lets it slip out.  
“I know.” and with that he's gone.  
Cas scoffs. “Star Wars.” he says in a melancholy tone to the empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
